Fly to your Heart
by Chilami Lynn
Summary: He said she is his wife but she didn't remember him, all she knew was that she was falling in love with a stranger, again(not that' she's aware of). These feelings were stronger than her. Goku and Chichi
1. Waiting for him

Chichi focused her eyes on the mirror and she wasn't pleased with reflection. Her wrinkles weren't noticeable but she was sure if somebody looked hard and long enough they would be able to spot them. It took her a while to spot them too, after a few hours of obsessing over her flaws in the mirror. She sighed. The woman was sure she was imagining things there's no way she could have wrinkles, she was too young. "Not as young as I used to be but..." She whispered to herself, doubting herself again.

Sighing again, she slowly lift her hand to touch her face. Her face was warm, She had just taken a hot shower to relax herself after a long day taken care of the boys. Goten was mostly the one who drained her energy. Unlike her he was so full of life and had so much energy, so he was always making a mess.

"Just like his father…" She stopped herself from going any further with her thought on Goku. She had never truly known how weak she was until his death, thinking about Goku led her to think about something she thought she would never consider, suicide. Gohan and Goten were the only reason why she was still alive.

Chichi lift her hands higher to her hair and undo the bun. Her long black silky hair flowed down like a waterfall on her back. Her hands ran through it before reaching for the red brush on the desk to brush it. She always made sure she took care of her hair, it was one of the only traits that she could confidently say she absolutely love about herself. She didn't know her mother very well but in all of the pictures and paintings she saw of her she adored her beautiful hair and she wanted her hair to be just like it. And plus Goku loved her hair, he always used to play with it. She chuckled, he was such a child. Once again her thought drifted to Goku, however this time she didn't mind.

 _His eyes focus on her, his eyebrows furrow in confusion. His image reflected in the mirror in front of her. She turned around... "What are you doing Goku?" She tried to to sound annoyed but couldn't help the amused tone in her voice. She had noticed that he had been looking at her for quite a while with the same expression on his face. Without responding he walked up to her and gently took the brush on her hand._

 _"It's a hairbrush Goku." As far as she knew Goku didn't know much about anything outside of nature. Even then he didn't know much except from what plants he could eat, and he ate every animal he could find._

 _"Huh, what do you do with it?" Now Chichi was annoyed by his idiotic question. Didn't he just saw her brushing her hair with it? She took a deep breath and it explained things to him._

 _"Wow, so you mean that thing makes your hair soft and stuff." His eyes widen as he looked at the object in his hand astonishingly. The woman next to him began to laugh, amused. "No wonder my hair is not like yours, I never brush my hair before." Continued Goku._

 _"I can do it for you if you want to."_

 _"Uh, no thanks... But can I do yours?" He asked nervously. Chichi wasn't sure if she wanted Goku to be messing with her hair, God knows what he might do with it. "But what worse could he do right." The wife of Goku thought to herself. "He might accidently ripped my hair from my head with his strong hands." She breathed in and out and tried to stop her thoughts from being paranoid._

 _"Sure, do you know what to do?" She asked uncertain, he nodded. Gradually, he did exactly what he saw her doing except he was very clumsy in his task. Chichi enjoyed it, it was actually quite soothing. He was taking strands of her hair and brushing it softly and slowly. Since then every time she would lie down on their bed he would always ran his hands through her hair. Chichi being young and in love thought it was quite romantic._

Humming she continued brushing her hair. After a few minutes brushing her hair she felt satisfied with it, she stood up and turn off the light and head to bed. As tired as she was , Chichi could not sleep. Thinking about Goku again had brought up the announcement Gogan had made earlier this day. At first she was excited and don't get her wrong she still was excited but an overwhelming amount of confusion course through her on Goku's motive for coming back and why exactly he was coming back especially on this particular day: the day of the tournament. It tormented her to think Goku was only coming back for the tournament. She didn't want to believe it but it seems so.

She supposed it was the tournament was a great opportunity for him and his friend and especially his sons to reunite but what about her? Sure fighting was something his friends and he loved but was that all? Isn't it just better sometimes to just sit, laugh, and create 'good' memories? He would only have twenty four hours on this Earth, the tournament would at least take one fourth of the day, he would need to spend some more time with his friends, with Gohan and especially Goten but then again what about her? She was sure she was his last priority, but if needed (she was sure it would), she would stay the whole night just to have a chance of spending one minute alone with him.

She thought that her complaining about spending time with Goku was simply unfair compared to Goten. Deep in her mind she was hoping once Goku learn about Goten he would choose to stay here on Earth with his family, where he belongs. She made a promise to herself "If she stayed she would change".

When Goku died Gohan spent so many months blaming himself for his father's death but Chichi was sure she was the real cause. The widow spent many months trying to cope Gohan out of his depressive state even though she was pregnant, even though she was on the brink of destruction herself. Little did Gohan know whenever she would whisper conforming words to him she was also trying to convince herself too. After each breakdown she would feel guilty. The half saiyan boy would also feel guilty too. Gohan told her what happened during the cell games, she did not blame him one bit. In fact after some time to mourn after him she grew bitter,she directed all of their anger,sadness,guilt to Goku. She blamed him for everything. If death was everything she thought it was as a child, she would be glad he died but no now she knows,the cruel reality was death is pretty much the same as living. She hated him, just as much as she loved him, if not more.

Her hatred for him was still there. It was forgotten for a moment, the moment Gohan told her he was coming back. Then the only emotion she felt was happiness but it was over in three seconds. She didn't show it, she didn't want to ruin it for her sons. The happiness was still there, but the doubts, the hatred was just as strong. She promised herself she would not ruin the only day she and her sons will have with Goku but she honestly didn't know how she would react when she sees him. When he decided to stay dead he destroyed her. Death was natural, it would happen whether she liked it or not. Chichi accepted that fact a long time ago. But Goku, Goku, he had a choice and to her he chose wrong.

"So he didn't want to come back, what an amazing man he 's just like him, isn't it." That's what her father said when gohan told them Goku chose to stay. He was praised for choosing to stay one was on her side, it was all about him! And he was right it was just like him and he is amazing, he's the most amazing person she's ever known.

The moment she learned the news she instantly broke down crying needing support. She was ashamed now, Gohan needed her and yet he was the one comforting her. The woman didn't think she would ever be able to forgive Goku. His decision put her and Gohan through hell. No one would ever know. She was the one who had to comfort Gohan whenever he had nightmares, she was the one who would always have to tell Goten why Trunks have a father and he didn't, she was the one who went through it all. There was no one she could go to.

Gohan was a warrior and she couldn't be more proud but he was and is still only a boy, a little boy who needed his mother. She didn't mean to sugarcoat everything for him but she thought it was her duty. Maybe, just maybe if she had let him train some more he would have been mentally stronger and he would not get out of control in his fight and so he wouldn't have to blame himself for everything. She could not help it though her children was her everything. She wants it to be different with Goten.

Tears ran down her face, she tried to keep it in, her throat was starting to hurt. She pushed her face on her pillow and cried. Everything came crashing down, the ones she loved always left her, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

There was a sound; she couldn't tell what it was. The sound was getting louder and louder, she then realise it was somebody knocking on the door. She scratches her eyes and stretched her arms. The first things that greeted her was the clock hanging on the wall.

"Ahh!" She yelled. It was 10:21. She would usually wake up at six. There's no way she could have overslept for four hours. But then again she did sleep late last night.

"Wait that means Gohan and Goten haven't eaten yet. "My poor babies, they haven't eaten yet!" Yelled the lady worried about her sons, she frantically ran down the stairs. She completely forgot about the visitor knocking on her door and went straight to the kitchen. The kitchen wasn't as clean as she left it last night. There were crumbs of food on the table and there were dishes in the sink.

"Gohan! Goten!" She called out to her boys but she got no answer. She guessed Gohan didn't wake her up and cooked for himself and Goten and then went to train. Chichi felt a little disappointed that she didn't wake up earlier to cook for her boys before they went to train. Now she wouldn't see them until lunch or probably later than that. She didn't like the result of allowing them to train for the tournament.

"Chichi, open the door, dang it!" Someone said thumping very loudly on the door and then Chichi remembered she was supposed to be opening the door for someone. Her mind went a bit crazy when she realized the house specifically the kitchen wasn't clean and someone was about to enter the house. It was improper to let anyone see her house looking like this.

"It's only Bulma though, she is a family friend." She went to the living room and open the front door.

Bulma was surprised by what Chichi was wearing, she was still in pajamas and she looked like she just woke up. The capsule corp heiress expected her to be in her daily clothes by now.

"I've been knocking on this door for hours." Bulma said over exaggerating.

"I overslept." Chichi responded.

"I guess that explains it." Bulma said as she walked in and sit on the red couch.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Chichi asked politely hiding the slight annoyance in her voice.

"Oh yeah! Shopping!" Bulma exclaimed. "We're going to go shopping." She explained better.

"Why?" Chichi didn't mind the idea of shopping but it took her by she was not expecting it. She had things to do, she likes it when things are planned instead of just jumping to one thing and then another.

"Do I really have to tell you? Goku's coming!" She said with a wink. It did not take much time for Chichi to finally grasp what she meant.

"Bulma!" The woman exclaimed but quickly got over it and sighed. "I need to clean right now. The boys left the house mess." The boys didn't really leave the house a mess but Chichi had different definitions for mess.

"Seriously. Doesn't matter I'll wait. Just hurry up." Chichi thought what she had said would get her out of shopping with Bulma but apparently not. While Chichi was cleaning Bulma took the time to watch T.V. After about forty minutes with Bulma yelling at her because she was getting impatient, Chichi was finally ready.

"Does this look good?" Chichi asked. She was wearing a purple dress that reached her knees and hugged her body tightly. She changed her usual hairstyle; her hair was in a tight ponytail with bangs on the left side of her face.

"Yeah looks good. Come on let's go." If it was Bulma she would have gone short sleeved, it was summer after all but she couldn't deny that her friend looked good. She grabbed her friend by the arm and led her out of the house.

The electric door slide open as the two women stand in front of it. They had been shopping for almost one hour and they barely had anything. Both women only had two bags. They couldn't find anything they liked but they had only been to one store.

"Let's go eat." Bulma suggested. Chichi wholeheartedly agree. Come to think about it she didn't get to eat breakfast because Bulma was rushing her. She was hungry. The two women ordered lunch (it was almost noon) and sat down to eat starting a new conversations.

"Vegeta has been training nonstop just so he could beat Goku. It's the same thing over and over again. It's becoming annoying. All he does is run his mouth about how he needs to beat him" Bulma complained starting a conversation.

"I know what you mean. Gohan and Goten have been training nonstop. The only good thing that will come out of it is the championship money. I could use it for the boys education. I swear that they're becoming more like their father everyday."

"There's nothing wrong with that Chichi." Bulma laughed, amused. Chichi sighed, it was an expected response. Bulma observed Chichi for a sec and she became serious. It all came down to her that her friend was about to see her husband who has been dead for seven years. "How are you holding up?" Asked the woman concerned.

"Huh?" Chichi was a bit confused.

"He's coming back. How are you feeling?" Bulma asked again. She wanted to do whatever she can to help her friend. Goku may have been the ultimate reason they met and even though they didn't see each other very often they were living in each other's world and the only friend that would actually understand and want to listen to them.

Chichi's memories flash back to when Gogan announced Goku's homecoming.

 _"Oh my stars, this is great news." Chichi swirled around giggling. Her heart was racing, she was full of happiness. Her Goku was coming back; this was a gift from the gods._

 _"Goten this is the first time you'll get to meet your father, isn't it. Oh you must be so excited." Lift her son up and spins him in the air. Words couldn't describe her excitement then. For one single moment she was the happiest person alive._

"I'm thrilled." If she was to talk about how she felt she would go on forever. The thoughts in her head weren't organized, if she tried to put them into words it would sound like random rambling.

Bulma wasn't satisfied with the answer she received and she knew that wasn't all of it but she didn't want to push Chichi.

After long hours of shopping with Bulma, Chichi had finally arrived home. Gohan was in the living room doing some push ups while Goten was eating some snacks. "Did you boys just got here and Gohan training is for outside. I don't need you breaking anything."

"Yeah we did." Gohan said as he get's up and dust his shirt. "Wash up I'll cook... dinner?" Chichi looked up at the clock in the living room, it was 4:56. It turns out Bulma had more than shopping in mind. They went to the spa and did all kind of stuff. She had to admit she enjoyed it but now her boys didn't eat lunch and she would have to rush herself to cook dinner.

"Finish your snack Goten and go wash up, you too Gohan." Ordered Chichi."And do some studying when you're done. you need to keep up." Goten groaned and her mother glared at him.

"Okay mom."Gohan scratched the back of his head; he knew his mom would bring up his studying sooner or later.

"I'll call you up when dinner's ready. "She finished saying.

"Momma, what did you buy?" Asked Goten energetically finally noticing the bags which brought Gohan's attention to them. Before his mother could answer he rushed to her legs to discover what's in the bag. Chichi rapidly moved the the bags away from Goten.

Gohan seeing this and not wanting to bother her mother anymore tried to encourage Goten to go and take his bath. "Come on Goten, let's go take a shower so we could come back and eat." He tried to make it sound as fun as possible.

"Kay." He didn't sound excited but he followed his brother to the bathroom anyway.

* * *

As the days went on each of the Z fighters prepared for the tournament. Each was looking forward to seeing their friends again. They all trained their hearts out, each with a different motive. And now today finally came. Today was the day.

It was six o'clock and Chichi was already in the kitchen preparing breakfast. She was almost done. She woke up early and when she couldn't get back to sleep she decided to start breakfast. Right now she was filled with anxiety. She couldn't control it. She needed to, whether she liked it or not she would have to face him. It pained her that the thought of seeing him seems unbearable because she missed him and she wanted nothing more than to be with him but she couldn't fight these feelings off. They were stronger than her, she was not an actress and she didn't think she could continue pretending.

She remembered everything about him because all she ever thought about was him. From the way he laughed to his favorite food. The first thing they shared were apples and the first thing she cooked him was an apple thought it was magic that Chichi could turn something already delicious into something even more delicious. She had to tell them apple pie was made up of more than apples but he didn't care what apple pie was made out of. He simply love it and she was glad. Chichi smiled at the memory. She planned on making him a big meal when he gets home with all his favorites.

"Maybe I should make a last stop at the market." The woman had been going from markets to markets buying all the ingredients she needed to make the most perfect and biggest meal she ever made. It cost a lot of money but she was sure it was going to be worth it. "I should." She decided. "I don't need a lot of things." She didn't want to stay in the market for too long. Everyone made plans to reunite at Capsule Corp because Bulma wanted them to get to the tournament together.

"Gohan, Goten breakfast is ready!" He voice rang across the house waking up the boys. About a minute later both boys came down stairs wearing their pajamas.

"I'm going out. Brush your teeth before you eat and you better are fully dressed when I come back. I don't want to be late. Please do me a favor and wash the dishes." Said Chichi in a strict voice.

"Don't worry mom we will." Gohan complied with his mother's request. Chichi removed the apron from her waist and went on her way.

She took the car she bought years ago with her. The market wasn't far from her house but where she lived was very dangerous. There were all kinds of animals around. Chichi turned on the radio and coincidentally her favorite song was playing. It was her wedding song. Chichi hummed along to it.

Suddenly she felt the car rocking back and forth and heard a loud pummel sound behind her. Looking back she saw a tremendous dinosaur following her. The woman screamed in horror. This was terrifying. She went full speed, she was not about to be an ant to a dinosaur. It was hard to drive. There were plenty of trees around. She constantly had to change direction trying not to hit the trees. It took a while for the dinosaur to finally leave her alone. But just when Chichi was enjoying her win over the dinosaur she lost sight of a cliff ahead of her. She didn't know when it happened didn't know how it happened but her whole world became silent when she heard a booming sound. In a whole second her whole life flashed before her and it slowly fade away. The people she loved were seized by darkness.

* * *

I'm open to constructive criticism (I need it). I know my writing style needs work but don't worry I'm working on it. I'll try to get the next chapter on Sunday. It's hard to write in English (It's not my native language and I don't speak it often) but I keep a dictionary by my side so I don't use words incorrectly. I'll get better. I would appreciate it if you leave a review and tell me how you feel about the story.


	2. The day

"Goten, you're ready!" Shouted Gohan to Goten in a hurry. He wanted to be ready, he didn't want their mom to be mad when she gets home. Most importantly he didn't want to be late.

"Yeah." Gohan heard Goten said then hears loud footsteps coming down stairs.

"Is mom here yet." Goten asked. Although nervous he was exited to meet his father and now that he was ready he was getting impatient.

"She should have been here by now, but let's just wait a while okay." It was surprising that his mom wasn't here by now but Gohan didn't let it go to his head.

While waiting for their mother the boys sat down and watch T.V. They didn't watch T.V much and frankly they didn't find it interesting but there was a cartoon on and Goten seemed to be enjoying it. It was quite until Goten started talking.

"Big brother." Goten started unsure of what he was about to say.

"What is it Goten."

"What's dad like?" The question was unexpected. Goten didn't seem to be affected much by the news that his father was coming back and he never brought it up. They only trained to their fullest for the tournament looking forward to it. It never crossed Gohan's mind that his brother wasn't taking his too well.

"He's just like you."Gohan didn't know what else to say. There were so many words in this world to describe his father but either way none would satisfy Goten. Plus it had been seven years he and everyone else had changed and he wondered if his father had to. And he wasn't lying when he said his father was just like Goten. Apart form height they were like a carbon copy of each other. "He's great, He'll like you and you'll like him."And that he could guarantee. It was impossible to meet Goten or his father to not fall in love with them.

"You think so." Goten had been dreaming to meet his father ever since he could remember but when the dream was finally going to be able to come true a sudden fear overpowered him. He didn't want it anymore. In the last few days he put everything he had into his training, he had never pushed himself so hard before. In all of the stories he heard of his father his strength was always mentioned and Goten wanted his father to be proud of him when they at last meet.

"Of, course. I guess this is the first time you'll meet him huh." Nothing was said. They sat in silence each with different thoughts spiraling in their minds.

"Shouldn't mom be here by now?" Once again it was Gotent that broke the silence. Gohan checked his clock and saw that it was already 9:40. His family was supposed to be on their way to Capsule Corp by now and they were supposed to be at the tournament by 10:30. It wouldn't be a problem if they could fly but their mom insisted on taking their car to capsule corp which she had at the moment. Gohan was starting to get worried, it wasn't like his mother to be late.

"Do you wanna go and look for her." Gohan suggested to his brother.

"Sure.' This sounds more like a fun adventure to Goten.

"Okay, just let me..." Gohan said as he focused on his mother's energy. It was hard to, he wasn't used to locating ki signature as weak as his mother's and he had only been recently started training again. However he was used to it and his mother was stronger than the average human but for some reason when he picked up on it he noticed it was weaker than ever.

"Let's go Goten." Gohan didn't mention anything about the change in his mother's ki signature he didn't want to worry his brother. Although highly unlikely it could be just a false alarm; at least he hoped so.

The boys turned off every electronic at their house and followed their mother's signature.

* * *

"Where are they!" Bulma yelled for the third time. She was deeply annoyed right now. She had called the son house so many times and got no response, she even called Chichi's but got the same result. She hated getting this kind of treatment, when the Son family gets to her house she planned on giving them a piece of her mind.

"Woman, let's get to this place of yours. I'm tired of waiting. If the rest of them needs to go they can go on their own. Or I will go on my own"

Bulma felt the same as Vegeta but she was annoyed by his 'threat'. "oh really, may I remind you that you don't even know the place."

Vegeta scoffed knowing his partner was right.

"Maybe we should probably go. Goku is their family after all maybe they went on their own." Krillin voiced his thoughts. He too have been tired of waiting. All of them were already here they were only waiting for the son family.

"Yeah, you're probably right." The thought didn't please Bulma but she agreed that's what might have happened and she didn't want to wait anytime soon.

"Let's go." She commanded and they all did as she said.

This was it. They were going to see Goku again

* * *

"It's time."The old woman said as she floated towards king kai.

"He's meditating, he finished his training days ago now he's training his mind." King Kai said his eyes fixed on Goku sitting crosslegged at the top of a cliff.

His eyes opened sensing Baba and flew to her.

"Are you ready."

"More than ready. I miss earth." He did miss earth. He missed the beauty of it, his friends and more importantly his family. The earth was his home and it will always be. He may love exploring but as long that his family which was made up of his son and the love of his life the earth was where his heart was.

"I wonder how strong the others have gotten especially Gohan." He wondered out loud.

"How typical of you, fighting never leaves your mind does it?" King Kai let out a fake exasperated sigh.

Goku laughed and scratched the back of his head. He can already imagine how fun this will be.

He was craving for a good fight and who better than Vegeta to challenge him. He wondered if his rival had change during the last seven years?

* * *

Gohan heart stopped when he saw his family's car crushed against a cliff. This was bad news.

He quickly rushed to the car and with little force ripped the car door. It was like a meteor hit the earth everything stopped. Gohan was not used to this he didn't know what to do but instead of letting the situation take control of him he did his best to stay strong.

"What's going on big brother." Goten asked already feeling scared. He didn't want it to be true but he could guess what had taken place.

"Goten, go to grampa's and ask him to come to the nearest hospital, okay." Gohan knew the hospital would be asking for money to take care of his mother and he tried to be prepared.

Goten didn't like the mention of hospital. Hospitals were scary, he hated them but he didn't need to be told that this was a critical situation and did what he was told.

Gohan relaxed a bit when he saw Goten was gone, now he didn't have to worry. Gohan gently get his mother out of the car and carried her in his arms. It was the first time he saw her so helpless and he hated it. The situation had always been reversed.

There wasn't blood but Gohan knew that no blood didn't equal perfect health. He flew his mother slowly (It might damage her even more if she is rock back and forth) to the nearest hospital. When someone he loves was hurt the only emotion he felt was anger because he was usually in a fight but who was he supposed to be angry at, the car, his mom, the cliff? He didn't know. All he knew was this was different from what he was used to, he couldn't do anything, his mom wasn't some strong superhero that could be revived after two seconds of resting and his mom as the only one (apart from Goten but he was only a child) he had left.

* * *

"Do you think he's actually coming." Oolong asked his group of friends.

"Well, I don't see him do you?" Krillin said

"No but there's someone else we know."Roshi said loudly pointing at Piccolo.

Krillin walked towards Picollo and greeted him but all he got in response was a "humph".

"So do you know anything of Gohan and his family's whereabouts." Krillin tried to continue the conversation.

"He's not here?" Picollo was taken aback by this new information he expected Gohan and his family to be here first.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Yamcha said overhearing the conversation.

"Now we need to focus on finding Goku, let's look around." As the group was turned in the opposite direction in the search of their friends they heard a familiar voice they have been longing to hear for a long time.

"Hey guys!"It's as if time had frozen everyone stared in shock. They heard it and they believed it but now they were seeing it ; Goku was back from the dead after seven years.

"Are you guys gonna stare at me all day or what."

"Goku!"Krillin yelled in joy while he, Yamcha and Oolong ran to hug him. The others except Vegeta, Eighteen and Trunks stared with an admiring smile.

They all laughed/smiled enjoying each other's presence but Goku's smile fade away when he noticed his family wasn't present.

"You guys where's Chichi and Gohan?" Asked Goku hiding the hurt in his voice, he began to wonder if they didn't want to see him. He was looking forward to seeing them the most. He missed them. He wondered where they could be.

"Err well we don't know. I'm sure they're on their way." Krilling stuttered a bit. He could imagine that this was a huge disappointment for Goku.

"Why don't you instant transmission to them and bring them here, they might just be late." Bulma suggested.

"Yeah why didn't I think of that?"

"I'll come with." Goku didn't see why Krillin wanted to come with him, he would only be gone few seconds but he didn't think too much about it. He always had trouble understanding people.

Krillin placed his hands on Goku as he tries to sense Gohan and admittedly it was a bit hard since he never had to in a long time but when he did he instantly followed it.

"Are we in a hospital?" Was what Goku asked when he reached his supposedly destination.

* * *

I know this chapter is short and bit short but please bare along with me. I'll get better. I'm gonna be busy this week so the sooner you can expect the next chapter is the 29 but i'll try and I'm pretty sure I can post it sooner than that.


End file.
